


crown

by cassyl



Series: witcher femslash february [23]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Hook-Up, basically this is just a renfri character piece, the pairing is blink and you'll miss it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 22:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassyl/pseuds/cassyl
Summary: Renfri goes out for a drink
Relationships: Renfri/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: witcher femslash february [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191461





	crown

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to [@bamf-jaskier](https://bamf-jaskier.tumblr.com/)'s [Witcher Femslash February](https://bamf-jaskier.tumblr.com/post/641932214927523840/i-noticed-that-there-is-a-startling-lack-of-prompt) prompts!

When she tells people she’s a princess, they never believe her. She does it for effect, to make pretty girls laugh or to revel in the momentary confusion on some prick’s face before she punches him in the throat. Though in all fairness, she can’t really blame anyone for doubting it. In dirty jeans and a banged-up leather jacket, she looks about as far from picture-perfect tabloid royalty as someone possibly could be.

It’s not often that she tells someone the whole story, because it’s less fun to watch people react to the truth. Tell someone, _Oh, yeah, I’m a minor noble from a country that doesn’t exist anymore, and I haven’t been home since I was sixteen because my step-mom tried to have me assassinated_ , and suddenly you get accused of harshing the vibe at the party or whatever.

Not that it comes up all that often. She’ll go weeks, even months without thinking about it, herself. And then she’ll catch the scent of apple cake from a nearby bakery and have to resist the urge to smash every plate glass window she passes until the urge to cry subsides. Or she’ll see an SUV with tinted windows approaching slow and her whole body will tense as if she’s about to be shoved inside.

But, hey, what’s staggering, unshakeable trauma if you can’t use it to pick up chicks? When she recognizes the song that comes over the bar’s sound system, she just can’t resist the opportunity. She turns to the dark-haired beauty down the bar and gives it her best shot.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](https://likecastle.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
